Naruto Revamped
by schoolsucks13
Summary: Mainly follows the origional story line, but it has a new twist. Has my OC in it. HinataxOC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Woot

Woot!! New story! I know there's like, a million of theses stories, but I had a dream, and it pushed me over the edge. I had to make it. R&R!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The Beginning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12 years ago, the Kyubi attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. It destroyed much, and killed many. The valiant ninja of the village gave their lives to try and stop it.

The Fourth Hokage saw that there was no way to defeat it. So he gave his life to seal it within a newborn child. This child, is Naruto Uzumaki.

Before the Hokage could seal the demon though, it destroyed the Ikiteishu clan compound, completely wiping them out. This clan had a special kekei genkai, they could morph themselves into animals, had a doujutsu, the Doragon, and each had an inner demon or guardian within them. Each was a dragon, but no two were alike. Some more powerful than others, or smarter, but all had a connection with the memories of all other dragons, dead or alive. There were only two survivors of the clan, a woman named Rangiku, and her child. She crawled all the way to the Hokage Tower, bloody and carrying her 11 month old baby. With what little strength she had left, she opened the door to the tower, and fell on the floor. The Hokage, which by now was Sarutobi again, came running in. And with her last breath, she said: "His name is Rasuto, he is a special boy." And then she died. That woman was my mother, and that child, is me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leave him alone!!" shouted a 13 year old. Brown haired, grey eyed boy running behind a mob, this is me, Rasuto Ikiteishu. The mob was chasing another 12 year old boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes , this is Naruto Uzumaki. "I said leave him alone!" I shouted, but they continued to chase him. _Why do they do this to him? He has done nothing wrong! Well, except for the occasional prank, but that's no reason to beat a child!_ I thought as I chased the mob._ I have to go get Iruka sensei!_ I screamed in my mind as I jumped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Iruka Sensei!" I yelled as I saw the scar-nosed man in a restaurant.

"What is it Rasuto?" he asked.

"It's Naruto! The villagers are chasing him again!" His face filled with rage at my words.

"Let's go!" he shouted as he ran in the direction of the noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The villagers had Naruto cornered. "Please!" pleaded Naruto, tears in his eyes. "Leave me alone!"

"Not after what you've done, demon!" shouted a ninja in the front, holding up a kunai. "It's time we rid ourselves of you!" he yelled as he threw the kunai, but it was deflected by a man in shinobi clothing.

"How could you do this to an innocent boy?!" asked Iruka.

"Innocent? Ha! Iruka, you know better than me that he is _not_ innicent!" yelled the same ninja who threw the knife.

"What has he done to you!?" I yelled as I stepped forward.

"Rasuto! Get back!" yelled Iruka, grabbing my shoulder. I shook it off.

"He's a monster! What more reason do we need?" yelled someone in the back.

"You want to see a monster? Look in the mirror!" I shouted, tears in my eyes.

"You don't know what he's done!" shouted another villager.

"Yes! Yes I do!" I yelled back. "I've known him my whole life! He's done nothing worse than stupid pranks!"

"You don't know what he really is, do you?" asked the ninja.

"I know who he is! And that's all that matters!" I yelled. The mob began to dissipate.

"You may have protected him this time, but we'll get him eventually." Said the ninja before he body flickered away.

"Naruto." Said Iruka, walking over to him. "Are you hurt?"

"No, the rocks missed me…." He said sadly.

"Well, how about I take you two for ramen?" asked Iruka.

Naruto instantly brightened. "Miso pork?" he asked hopefully.

"What else?" said Iruka laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, after we were done eating, Iruka turned to us. "You two should get home, you have your test tomorrow."

We both looked sadly at the floor, see, we could never pass the test. We always failed the clone test, they always came out wrong.

"Don't worry." He said smiling. "I'm sure you'll pass this time." We smiled when he said that.

"Okay." Naruto said getting up. "Thanks for the ramen Iruka Sensei!" he yelled as we ran off.

Iruka sat there watching us run home. "They're going to make great ninja someday." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we opened the door to our apartment, yeah I said 'our apartment', since we were both orphans, they thought it was a good idea to house us together. We'd been together so long, we'd become like brothers.

"Night." I said yawning as I headed to my room.

"Night…" said Naruto sadly as he went into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up!!" yelled Naruto in my ear. "Waaaaake Uuuuuppp!!" he yelled, banging pots and pans together. "We have a test at the academy!"

I remained asleep.

"Fine!" he yelled in exasperation. "I'm leaving!"

I cracked an eye. "Hold up." I said slowly getting out of bed.

"Well then hurry up!" he yelled dancing around.

A few minutes later, Naruto was running to the academy, while I was flying. Yes I said flying, due to my inner demon and guardian, I could sprout the tail, wings, claws, teeth and scales of a dragon, always black and gold though. I had learned a few things about my clan and it's jutsus from the Hokage. I'd also found a weird little dagger, but the Hokage took that, said he'd give it to me when I was ready.

When we arrived at the academy, class had already started.

"Well, Mr.Uzumaki and Mr.Ikiteishu, so nice of you to join us." Said Iruka.

"Sorry we're late." Said Naruto.

"Just sit and wait for your turn at the test." He said, waving at us to sit down.

We sat next to each other, listening to people talk, never being included. But we didn't care.

"Next up. Naruto Uzumaki." Said another teacher, with silver hair. His name was Mizuki.

"Good luck." I whispered as he passed me, and entered the room.

A few minutes later, he came out looking sad. He'd failed again.

"Don't worry." I said, "You'll get it next time.

"Rasuto Ikiteishu." Said Mizuki, calling me up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I entered the room, and saw Mizuki, Iruka, and the Hokage sitting behind a desk.

"Let us begin." Said he Hokage.

I breezed through everything, like normal, until I got to the clone test.

I focused my chakra, and it began to swirl around my feet. Blue chakra, swirling around me, almost creating a small tornado. "Clone jutsu!" I yelled as a cloud of smoke appeared next to me, and the swirling chakra dissipated. When the smoke cleared, there stood a pitiful and sick looking clone.

"Sorry Rasuto, but…. You fail." Said Iruka.

I was heartbroken, this was the third time! I walked out of the room looking like I'd been kicked. Naruto must have noticed because he said, "You'll get it next time."

I smiled weakly at him. "Yeah…. Come on, lets go get some ramen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we left the academy, I saw parents hugging their kids and saying 'I'm so proud!' It made my heart ache.  
A few minutes later, we entered Ichiraku's ramen stand, sat down and ordered. As we were eating, another person sat down next to us.

"Why, hello Naruto! Rasuto!" said Mizuki.

"Hello Mizuki Sensei…." We said sadly.

"You guys bummed about failing?" he asked his voice full of fake sympathy that went completely unnoticed by us.

"Yeah….." I almost whispered.

"I just wish we could retake the exam somehow!" yelled Naruto, slamming his hands on the counter.

"I have something better." Said Mizuki, immediately getting our full attention.

"Really?" I asked, hope evident in my voice.

"Yes." He said grinning.

"Well what is it?!" yelled Naruto.

"You have to get me the Scroll of Sealing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me." I said to the receptionist at the front desk of the Hokage Tower. "We need to speak to the Hokage."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked in a bored tone.

"No, but this is regarding an important mission given to us by Mizuki." Said Naruto.

"Go on in." she said waving us towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why hello boys." The Hokage said happily as we came in. "What do you need?"

"We need the Scroll of Sealing." I said.

"What? Why would you need that?"

"Mizuki Sensei said if we brought it to him, we would pass and become genin!" shouted Naruto.

"No, Mizuki lied to you." He said, taking a long drag on his pipe.

"What! Why?" we shouted.

"I've been watching him for sometime now, and I've always had my suspicions that he was plotting to defect. You two have just confirmed that. Here," he said handing us a large scroll. "Take this fake and give it to him. I'll have two ANBU follow you."

"Got it." We said nodding.

As we were leaving, I noticed a mid-sized scroll on the Hokage's desk. It had the name Ikiteishu on it, so while the Hokage wasn't looking, I grabbed it and slipped it into my sleeve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mizuki Sensei!!" I called out.

"Hey! Mizuki!!" yelled Naruto.

"Quiet down!" whispered Mizuki, appearing out of the bushes.

"Here you go!" whispered Naruto excitedly, handing him the fake scroll. "Now are we ninja?"

"You? I would never allow a demon to become a ninja!" he said laughing maniacally.

"Why does everyone call me a demon!?" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Because you are one!" he shouted.

"Mizuki Touji, stop right there!" shouted an ANBU wearing a dolphin mask, appearing between Mizuki and Naruto.

"ANBU?" he asked, frightened. "You little rats! You got the ANBU involved?!"

"Damn straight!" yelled Naruto. "And now, you're going to jail!"

Mizuki looked scared looking at the ANBU, but then his expression changed. "Iruka, how pitiful. Pretending to be an ANBU."

"What?!" Naruto and I yelled at the same time.

"So, you saw through my disguise, huh Mizuki." Said the ANBU, now revealed to be Iruka taking off his mask.

"So, you think you can stop me, eh?" he asked putting the scroll on his back.

"No." said Iruka. "I know I can!" he yelled the last part as he threw a kunai.

"Ha!" laughed Mizuki, blocking the kunai with one of his own. "Is that all you got?"

"You know me better than that." Said Iruka, forming a single hand sign. "Release!" he yelled as a huge explosion erupted from under Mizuki.

"Ha! No matter what you throw at me, I can always use a better jutsu! I have the Scroll of Sealing!" he yelled, opening the scroll. "What?! It's a fake!" he yelled, throwing the fake scroll at Naruto.

"Whoa!" yelled Naruto as he dodged the scroll.

Mizuki roared as he charged at Iruka with a kunai. "Now die!" he yelled as he stabbed a stunned Iruka in the stomach.

Iruka crumpled to the ground and started coughing up blood.

_Time to see if I can use it!_ I thought to myself. You see, on the way here, I read through that scroll I took, it was my family history, and our jutsus. "Haaaaaaaaaaa!" I growled out as I channeled chakra into my arm.

**Hey kid! 'Bout time you found us!** Said a voice in my head.

Yeah, I thought you'd of found us faster!  Said a second voice.

_Who are you guys?_ I asked

**Us? We are your inner Demon and Guardian.**

_Which ones which?_

I am Lyte, and I am your inner guardian.

**And I am Ryuk, your inner demon.**

_Why did you show up now?_

Because it was time. You were attempting to use a family jutsu, and those can only be used once we become active within you.

_Okay, just let me use it already!!_

As I came out of my little 'conversation', the chakra I had focused into my arm formed a shell around it in the shape of a huge dragon's arm with claws.

"Now for you, demon." Mizuki said, turning to Naruto. He pulled one of his giant shuriken and threw it at Naruto. "Now, you will die!"

Suddenly, a hand made of black and gold, swirling chakra, grabbed the shuriken out of the air.

I threw the shuriken back so fast, he didn't have time to react. It completely cut off his right leg from the knee down.

"Aaahh!" Mizuki cried out in pain. Somehow, someway, he found the strength to hop towards me, and try to punch me.

I caught his arm with my Dragon Claw, "Never. Touch. My. Brother!" I yelled as I squeezed, and my hand and burned through his arm, causing his forearm to fall to the ground.

"AAAAAAHHH!!" he screamed as I ducked down. Naruto came flying over me, foot extended.

"And don't touch our sensei!" he yelled as he kicked Mizuki in the chest, sending him into a tree.

After dealing with Mizuki, we ran over to Iruka.

"Iruka Sensei!" yelled Naruto, "Are you alright?!"

-Cough- -Cough- "Tests be damned." He said weakly, "You two are more worthy to be ninja than anyone I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," said the Hokage, pacing around his office. "You not only helped catch a traitor, but you defeated him, _and_ saved your sensei?"

"Yup!" Naruto and I shouted.

"Now Rasuto, there is the small matter of that scroll you took." As soon as he said this, I paled. "I knew I couldn't keep you from knowing for much longer, better now than any other time, I guess." I brightened at his words.

"Hokage Sama, said Iruka standing up. "I believe these two are more than ready to advance to genin, whether they can do the clone jutsu or not!"

"I agree," said the Hokage nodding. "After all, it is not their fault."

"Whaa?" blurted Naruto.

"Yes, you two have more chakra than even the jonin of this village. This makes it harder for you to use jutsu that require small amounts of chakra." He said. "But, you do need to know a clone jutsu to pass…" at this, me and Naruto looked down in dissapointment. "But I think I can fix that." He said happily, causing us to smash him in a hug.

"Thank you Hokage Sama!!" we yelled as we got off him.

"Now, this is called the Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, the whole room was filled with clones of me and Naruto.

"Wow, I have never seen anyone get a justsu so fast!" said Iruka, his voice full of awe.

"Well, seeing as they had more determination to learn it than anyone else, it's not suprising." Chuckled the Hokage.

"Betcha' can't tell which one is the real one!" shouted Naruto.

"Well, that's true." Said Iruka, "But only the real ones get ramen." He said smiling as he left.

"Wait!" we yelled as we dispelled all the clones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay!! Its done! Tell me what you think! R&R!!

Translations: Rasuto- Last

Ikiteishu- Spirit Master


	2. Chapter 2

I have yet to get a review yet, so I really hope I get some this time

I have yet to get a review yet, so I really hope I get some this time! Now it's time for the teams to be put together!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: The New Team!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhhhh….." sighed Naruto as he finished his sixth bowl of ramen. I was passed out on the floor, and no one could wake me.

"Well," started the Hokage, "It's getting late, you two had better get home." He said getting up.

"Yes, you two need to be up early tomorrow." Said Iruka getting up.

"What? Why?" asked Naruto.

"You have team assignments of course." Replied Iruka cheerfully.

"Really?! We're ninja now!?" he yelled.

"Of course! You two have more than proved yourself ready." Answered the Hokage smiling. This, woke me up.

"Yahoo!!" I yelled, jumping up swishing my tail around. Remember what I said earlier? About being able to sprout this stuff? It's a very rare sight now to see me without my tail or wings or both.

"Yes, and as ninja, you'll be needing these." Said Iruka, holding out two headbands, one dark blue, the other black.

I immediately snatched the black one out of his hand. "Yeah!!" I yelled tying it around my head, while Naruto grabbed the blue one and tied it on his head, giggling slightly as he did.

"Now, run home and get some sleep." Said the Hokage, patting us on the head.

"You got it Old Man!" Yelled Naruto as we ran home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's POV

The next morning, I was up bright and early, the only problem was, that I had to try and wake up Rasuto.

"Wake Up!!" I yelled shaking his bed. "Arrrrrgh!!" I growled, suddenly, I had an idea.

"Rasuto! Someone's attacking Hinata!" I shouted. His eyes shot open, and shot straight up, wings, tail, and claws at the ready.

"Where?!" he shouted looking around.

"Nowhere, I was just getting you up." I said, laughing slightly to myself as I walked away. You see, Rasuto has had a major crush on Hinata since he was little, the sad thing was, he didn't know she had one on him too.

A few minutes later, he came out of his room fully dressed and grumbling.

"Why the trick?" he asked.

"To get you up." I stated plainly as I walked out the front door.

A few minutes later, we were at the academy. We walked in and I immediately spotted Hinata in the back of the room. So as we walked by her, I 'tripped' and pushed Rasuto into the seat next to her. They both blushed madly. I chuckled to myself, I was going to make them realize that they were meant for each other no matter what.

"Now class," started Iruka. "You are now all officially ninja, so congratulations! But you should know, it's only going to get harder from here on out." He said, his voice taking on a serious tone. "And as genin, or begging ninja, you will be placed on three man teams." He said looking the whole class over. "I will announce the teams now."

Rasuto and Hinata looked hopefully at each other.

"Team Six will be the only four man team we have ever had, due to there being an odd number of genin. So, Team Six will consist of: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno."

"What?!" screeched Ino, "You put me on a team with lazy ass, food boy and billboard brow?!"

"What was that Ino Pig?!" screamed Sakura.

"Girls, all teams are final. You will have to deal." Said Iruka rather irritably.

"Now, Team Seven will consist of: Naruto Uzumaki.

_Please, please, please!!_ I thought.

"Hinata Hyuuga,"

_PLEASE!!_

"And Rasuto Ikiteishu."

"YES!!" Rasuto and I yelled as we jumped up. Rasuto was feeling so excited, that he turned and hugged Hinata, which then caused her to pass out with a blush that would make a tomato jealous. This, in turn, caused Rasuto to freak out and pick her up, trying to wake her.

"Ehem." Coughed Iruka, "If I may continue?"

Rasuto, immediately stopped and set Hinata down in the chair next to him.

"Now, Team Eight will consist of: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sasuke Uchiha. Hmm, you are the first all boy team we've ever had. This is just a year of firsts, isn't it?" he said chuckling.

"Now, after lunch, you will meet back here to meet your jonin sensei. But for now, you are excused." As he said this, there was a flurry of movement as everyone left. The only ones left were me, Rasuto, and Hinata, who by this time had woken up.

As we started to leave, Iruka called Rasuto back.

"I'll meet you guys at Ichiraku's when I'm done." He said as he went back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rasuto's POV

"Rasuto," started Iruka. "The Hokage wants to see you in his office."

"Got it. Thank you." I said as I jumped out the window.

"Some things never change." Iruka sighed as he watched me jump away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still Rasuto's POV

"You wanted to see me Hokage Sama?" I asked as I climbed through the window.

"Ah, yes." He said getting up. "Do you remember that dagger you found at your family's old compound?"

"Of course, it was the only thing I found." I said sadly, you see, on that day I was hoping to find pictures, not weapons.

"Well, it was no ordinary dagger. It was an ancient artifact held by your clan, which was to be used only when a special child, like you, came along." He said looking out the window.

"Well, what was it used for?" I asked impatiently.

"It is called the Infinity Blade." He continued, ignoring my question. "It allows the user to create an infinite number of blades of any kind, on his body or the surrounding area." After he said that, my jaw was on the floor.

"Are you serious?" I asked excitedly.

"Quite serious." He said solemnly. "But there is a catch."

_Awwww man!! There's always a catch!_ "What is it?"

"In order to use the powers of the Infinity Blade, you must endure the most horrible pain you will ever experience."

"Ooooh, that sounds bad." I said with a grimace.

"So, will you accept it's powers?"

I closed my eyes and thought about it. This would give me even _more_ power to protect those important to me. I opened my eyes, "Yes. There is no doubt in my mind about it."

"Then let it begin." He said as he stabbed the dagger into my chest.

My body erupted in pain like nothing you could ever imagine. "AAAAAAHHH!!"

"Quickly!" yelled the Hokage, two Anbu appearing at his side. "Put him into the sealed room!!" The ANBU quickly sealed (Formed hand signs) and slammed their hands on the wall, revealing a door. They opened it and threw me inside.

"Now, we wait." He said sitting back at his desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Still_ Rasuto's POV

When the Hokage said 'sealed' room, he didn't mean a locked door. He meant there were chakra seals all over, keeping me from breaking out, 'course the solid steel walls didn't hurt neither.

But back to the pain. It was like being lit on fire from the inside! It hurt so much that I had gone full dragon. I was beating on the walls, trying to escape as if being free would sooth the pain.

**Kid! You have to stop! The pain will go away, just give it time!! **Ryuk screamed in my head.

Listen to us! You have to stop!! You're going to break through! Wow, Lyte was agreeing with Ryuk, too bad I wasn't listening.

"RAAAAAAHHH!!" I roared as I punched the wall. The pain was getting worse, small blades were erupting from my skin, covering my knuckles.

I kept beating the wall, crying out in pain the entire time. When suddenly, light began to filter through the wall. I had broken through the wall!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's POV

"Umm, Naruto," started Hinata. "Do you think Rasuto is okay?"

"Of course, the Hokage wouldn't let him get hurt." And as if on cue, an explosion came from the Hokage tower, and out of the smoke, flew Rasuto. He was flying around like he was drunk, and then, he just crashed. Right into the ground.

"Rasuto!" cried Hinata, tears beginning to flow as she ran over to him.

There were what looked like dozens of swords, sticking out of his body. He was covered in blood and sweat, and Hinata was sitting next to him, crying her eyes out.

"Ra… Rasuto…" I said, not quite comprehending what I was seeing. Tears began to flow down my face as I looked at the person I had thought of as my brother, my entire life, covered in blood. Suddenly, The swords began to, well, soak into him.

"What?" asked Hinata, watching the swords disappear.

Rasuto began to move, he curled up like a dog, and wrapped his tail around him on the ground, but that's not all, no, not by far. He started to snore!

"He's sleeping!" I shouted.

"Oh!" cried Hinata, falling onto him, wrapping her arms around him.

They both blushed at there current position as he woke up.

"Hey," he said weakly. "Told ya I'd be here." he said smiling.

"What the hell?!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh, yeah. Well the Hokage gave me his thing that lets me make blades anytime, anywhere, and it caused me very much pain, and I broke out of the room they put me in, and now I'm here." I said like it was all common knowledge.

"Oh! Rasuto! I was so worried!" cried Hinata, hugging him tightly.

He blushed madly. "S-Sorry." He stuttered out. "W-Well, we should probably e-eat so we c-can go meet our sensei."

"Y-Yeah." Hinata stuttered back.

_Ha ha! I think they're figuring out that each likes the other!_ "Yeah! My treat!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wooh, second chapter up! I got lazy, so they'll meet their sensei in the next chapter. So, Hinata and Rasuto will end up together. Ummmm…. Not sure what else to say, oh!! Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

I know its majorly late and I'm sorry, I also know that what I'm about to do has been done many a time, but I think it's cool. Here's a new chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And now," I said, finishing my bowl of ramen. "I need a nap."

Hinata giggled slightly at this, "B-but Rasuto-kun. We have to go meet our sensei."

I blushed slightly when she added 'kun' to my name. "Oh yeah."

"Sheesh." Mumbled Naruto. "I'm not even that forgetful."

"Shut up." I said getting up. "Forward! To our destinies!" I shouted as I stepped out of the ramen stand and spread my wings.

"Rasuto-kun." Said Hinata. "The academy is only down the road from here."

"Yeah, but this is faster." I said. And then I had a great idea. "Ummm… H-Hinata," I started, a blush spreading over my face.

"Y-yes Rasuto-kun?"

"W-would you like m-me to f-fly you there?" I asked.

She blushed madly at that. "U-umm, w-well. I-it's really not that far to walk."

"I know, but when you fly, it's just amazing. Please Hinata-chan?"

Her blush deepened, if that's even possible, when she heard the 'chan'. "Umm, well, o-okay."

I smiled. "Well, here goes." I said picking her up bridal style, causing her to blush a whole new level of red. I walked out into the street, and took off running. I spread my wings and started to beat them, up and down, until I could no longer feel the ground beneath me.

"Isn't it great Hinata-chan?" I asked her, but she didn't respond. I looked down at her, and she was just looking all around. I smiled. "I knew you'd love it." I whispered. I tilted my wings back, taking us up higher, getting a small 'eep!' out of her.

"R-Rasuto-kun." She said pointing below. "There's the academy!"

"Got it." I said as I began to slowly circle down, landing right in front of it, and set her down.

"S-so, how was it?" I asked her.

"I-it was a-amazing!" she exclaimed. "Being u-up so high! And not having anything beneath you, oh Rasuto-kun. Thank you!" she finished, hugging me.

I blushed. "No problem, and you just tell me if you want to fly again." I said just as Naruto came running up behind us.

"Did you forget about me?!" He yelled.

"No, I just didn't care." I said shrugging. He opened his mouth to shout, but Hinata, seeing where this was going, jumped in right then.

"We should get going! Don't want to keep our sensei waiting!" She hurriedly said, pushing us inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWe'd been waiting for at least an hour. A man named Asuma had come to pick up Team Six about forty-five minutes ago. Now it was just us, and Team Eight.

"Where is he!?" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up, dobe." Said Sasuke.

"What was that!?" Naruto yelled, jumping up on a desk.

"Naruto, get down." I said from my spot on the floor. "And be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." I finished as I curled up on the floor and closed my eyes.

It was all quiet in the room then, but then we heard someone yelling from outside the window, and it was getting closer. Suddenly a woman with purple hair appeared, and smashed through the window.

"Ha ha!! My names Anko Mitarashi! And I am the Jonin Sensei for Team Seven!" she yelled.

"Took ya long enough!!" yelled Naruto, jumping up.

"Shut it small fry!" She shouted back. "Now, Team Seven front and center!" She yelled stamping her foot. Hinata and Naruto immediately ran up to the front of the room. "Where's number three?" she asked.

"U-umm, he-he's over there." Said Hinata pointing.

"Sleeping, eh?" she said as she walked over. She bent down, so her mouth was right by my ear…. And she screamed, as loud as she could. I didn't even move. "Wow, this kid is a sound sleeper!"

"I could have told you that." Said Naruto walking over to me. "This is the only way to wake him up." He said bending down. He whispered something in my ear. I shot up, blades bristling from my fists ready to fight.

I looked around, but all I saw was Hinata with a confused look on her face. "Damn it Naruto!!" I yelled retracting the blades. "Quit doing that!!" I shouted as I punched him in the head.

"So, you're the third kid I have to lead, eh?" Anko asked, looking me over, her eyes lingering over my wings and tail.

"Yup!" I said happily.

"Well," she started. "Why don't we go up to the roof, and we'll talk a bit." She said as she ran up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we all got up on the roof, Anko made us sit in front of her on the ground.

"Okay brats! Let's get to know each other. Name, ambitions, likes, dislikes, that kinda shit."

"Such language from a lady." I said waving my finger.

"Hey kid," she said in my ear, suddenly appearing behind me holding a kunai to my cheek. "I ain't no lady."

"Got it." I said going a little pale.

"Good, you're up first girly." She said pointing at Hinata.

"W-well, my names H-Hinata Hyuuga. M-my dream is to become a great medic-nin, and too marry a certain someone." She finished the last part by looking at me and blushing. "I like it when people standup for their precious people, and I hate it when people hate another person without getting to know them."

"That's very admirable." Said Anko thoughtfuly. "You're next blondie." She said pointing to Naruto.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. My dream is to become Hokage, so people will respect me. I like Ramen, my brother, the Old Man, and Iruka Sensei."

"Interesting." She said boredley. "And now you." She said pointing at me.

"My name's Rasuto Ikiteishu. My dream is to revive my clan." I said glancing at Hinata. "I like to nap, eat, hang out with my friends, and I hate when people hate others for no reason."

"you three sure are a weird bunch." Said Anko standing up. "But that's what's gonna make this fun."

We all smiled at that. "Now then, meet me at the dango restaurant tonight at 7:00." She said. "You are dismissed, except," she started. "You." She said pointing at Hinata.

"Wha? W-why me?" she asked, a startled look on her face.

"You'll see." She said with a smirk.

"I'll wait then." I said, stopping.

"No, you go." Anko said. "This is just for us girls." She said, putting her arm around Hinata. "Unless of course there's something you would like to tell me?"

"No." I said, my cheeks burning.

"It's okay Rasuto-kun." Said Hinata. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." I said, spreading my wings. "I'll see you later then." And with that, I took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Naruto and I stepped out of our apartment and headed towards the dango place.

"So." I started, looking strait ahead. "Why do you think Anko Sensei had Hinata stay?"

"Dunno." Naruto said. "Why do you want to know?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"No reason." I said, my face burning. "Well better get there!" I shouted as I took off.

As I flew away, I could hear him laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are they?" I asked as Naruto and I stood outside the restauraunt.

"Dunno, but they're late." he answered, looking at his watch.

There was a sharp whistle. "Hey boys! Over here!" Anko Sensei yelled, waving.

I turned around, and my heart skipped a beat. There was Hinata, wearing a dark blue, almost black muscle shirt with mesh sleeves, a skirt with mesh leggings down to her knees of the same color, and her hair down. She. Was. Beautiful. My face immidiatly turned tomato red.

"So lover boy." Anko said, appearing behind me. "Whaddya think?"

My mind was blank, I couldn't form a thought let alone a coherent sentence. A mass of nonsensicle... Sounds were pouring from my mouth. "Whaaa, jaaa eeeeee..."

"W-well Rasuto-kun. W-what do you think?" asked Hinata, blushing maddly.

"W-w-well I-I t-think..." Thats as far as I got before I passed out.

This caused both Anko and Naruto started to laugh hystericly, which in turn caused Hinata to faint, which just made them laugh harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I was back in my room. "What happened?" I asked sleepily.

"You passed out after you saw Hinata." Naruto said walking in.

"Oh." I said getting up. "What did she do??"

"She passed out."

"Ah, well, when are we supposed to meet again?"

"Tomorrow for training."

"Great." I said rolling my eyes. " I get to see crazy Anko again."

"Ain't life grand?" Naruto said, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it took so long, I got writers block something fierce. Ill try to update more often though. R&R!!


End file.
